The Biography of Ashley Elizabeth Turner
by piperleo4life
Summary: A story about Phoebe and Cole's daughter, Ashley, and everything that has happened in her life, all the good and bad.
1. Chapter 1

AN- so finally, to my old readers, here is the story that I said I was working on. If anyone read my other story, He's Back To Her, then you know what story I am talking about. Anyway, I just want to say that I am not going to be able to update as quick as I usually do with my stories, because I am going back to school in one day and I have to get ready for that. I hope you all enjoy this story and I hope you all read and review. Thanx.

Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed or any of the characters from the show, as much as I would love too, but I do own all the characters that are not from the show, so don't sue me. (lol).

Summary- A story about Phoebe and Cole's daughter, Ashley, and everything that has happened in her life, all the good and bad.

The Biography of 

Ashley Elizabeth Turner

Ch.1

"Hi, name is Ashley. I am 28 years old and was born July 25, 2006. I had a hard life growing up. It started when I was 6 years old. At that age, my parents had gotten a divorce. We had lived with both my mother and father, but we only really stayed at his house for a couple of days and then we would go back to my mother's house. Those were some of the best times of my life. He never wanted to do anything that he wanted to do; it was always what we wanted to do. My parents were high school sweethearts. They started dating in 7th grade and went out until they had gotten married. At the age of 16, I was born. They were only sophomores in high school, but they gave me the best life they could. Two years later my little brother Jeffrey came into our lives. My parents were not trying for another baby, it just sort of happened. But, they never called him an accident and loved us both equally. Life wasn't easy for my parents, especially since both wanted to go to college. My family helped out the best they could. While my parents were at college, either my aunts or my grandfather watched us. My parents married when I was just 1-½ years old.

Who is my mother you ask? Well, her name was Phoebe Halliwell. She was an advice columnist for the local newspaper, The Bay Mirror, after college. She was one of the best mothers ever. She never did anything for herself except for when she had met my first stepfather. Then, she changed. She became someone that only cared about making him happy and didn't care who she hurt in the process. But, once that relationship had ended, she changed back and tired her best to make everything better. It took a while, but eventually everything had gotten back to normal. Until, she met my other stepfather. From there, things only became better than they were.

Now, your probably wondering whom my father is. Well, his name is Cole Turner. He is by far, the best father ever that anyone could ever ask for. He never thinks about anyone else except for his children. He only wanted the best for us and was able to provide that. You see, he is a lawyer. An ADA to be exact and he loves his job because he was able to get us anything we wanted whenever we saw him. He never changed the way he was, not even after he met my stepmother. She loves us and did and would do just about anything for Jeffrey and I, just like my father. I have not had the perfect life. It has been everything but perfect, and just to prove that, here is my story."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"When I was growing up, everyone use to say that we had the perfect family. That my parents loved each other enough that no one or nothing could ever come between them. If only they knew how wrong they were."

(Starting when Ashley was 6 years old.)

It seemed like any other day in the Turner household. The kids tucked away, fast asleep in their beds, the parents fast asleep in theirs, or at least it seemed that way. It was only 7:30 on a Saturday morning when she had woken up. She opened her eyes to the sunlight pouring in through her window. She stretched and yawned, before climbing out of bed. As she stood up and adjusted her eyes to the light in her room, she had realized that today was the first day of summer vacation. That made her happier than she could ever imagine. A smile crossed her face as she made a quick dash from her room and into her parents. She swung the door open and ran to the bed. She jumped onto the bed and onto the person under the comforter. She knew who it was as soon as she landed. The smile quickly grew as she stood up and landed on top of him once more before jumping onto the bed. The second time of jumping on him definitely woke in up. He laid there, smiling and waiting for the perfect moment. Once the moment came, he reached out, grabbed her and pulled her to the bed, before tickling her. She laid there, laughing, until tears fell from her eyes.

"Daddy! Stop!" she said in between laughs. He smiled again, before pulling her into a hug.

"Morning munchkin," he said.

"Morning Daddy," she replied, hugging him back. It was then that she noticed someone missing. "Daddy, where's Mommy?" she asked. He looked over, before sighing.

"I don't know Ash. Let's go find out though," he replied, as he pulled his covers off. As he stood up, she jumped onto his back and he carried her out. After twenty minutes of trying to find her, he had given up and they both waited on the porch steps for her return. He tried everyway to reach her. He tried her sisters, her father, his parents, her friends, her job, and even her cell, but no one had helped. Finally, after an hour of waiting, she pulled up in front of the house. When she had gotten out of her car, she was surprised to see them waiting. "Where were you? I tried everywhere to find you," he said, as she stopped in front of the stairs.

"I was at work, in a meeting," she replied. That hurt him that she had lied to him straight to his face.

He just looked at her before saying, "No you weren't. I called your job. The said that you hadn't been in all morning." Her face paled at that moment.

She stayed silent for a minute before saying, "Ashley, sweetie, why don't you go back inside the house. I have to talk to Daddy." Ashley, not really knowing what was going on, just nodded her head, before standing up and walking in. after the door was closed she looked back up at him.

"Ok, Phoebe, want to tell me the truth now?" he asked.

She just sighed before saying, "Cole, we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

They both stood in their bedroom, not saying anything. She stood there, by the door, and watched as he packed his bag. Tears were more than visible in his eyes and running down his cheeks. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that she would actually do this to him. He finished packing his bag, picked it up, and walked right by her. He walked to the front door and just stood there. She followed him out and stood in hallway. Unbeknownst to them, Ashley and finally an awake Jeffrey were standing behind her.

He slowly turned around and asked, "how long?" She just stood there and looked down, not saying anything. "How long, damn it!" I deserve to know that at least!" he yelled. This surprised Phoebe and the two kids. He had never gotten like that before.

She took a deep breath before replying, "7 months." He stood there and looked at her.

"7 months?" he asked. She nodded her head. "But our anniversary was 5 ½ months ago," he said. Then, something seemed to click in his mind. "Oh my god," he started, "that day, that day that was suppose to be special for us, that day that I had your sister watch the kids, I cleaned the whole house, and planned a special surprise for you, you did that? You told me that you were in a meeting…" his voice trailed off. He just stood there staring at her, before his anger started to rise once again. He knew that he had to get out of there, before he said or did something that he would regret. "Ashley, Jeffrey, come here," he said, kneeling down. They both ran over and he pulled them into a hug. "I love you both so much. I'll be back, don't worry. I wont go anywhere without you two," he said, kissing both their heads.

"Daddy, don't leave," Ashley said, tears in her eyes. Cole stood up and slowly pulled them off. Phoebe noticed he was having a hard time, so she walked over and pulled the two of them back. She held them in her arms as he opened the door. He looked at his hand and took a deep breath before pulling his wedding band off and placing it in the table near the door. He then quickly picked up his bag and left. Ashley had gotten out of her mothers grip and ran to her room, crying. Jeffrey quickly followed. Phoebe stood there, tears in her eyes as she looked at his ring.

"What have I done?" she asked herself, tears slowly falling down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

The next couple of weeks seemed to fly by. It was Monday morning. Phoebe was rushing around the house, trying to go as fast as she could. She was late enough for work. She had to be in at 7:15 and it was already 7:30. She stood impatiently by the door, waiting for the two kids. She knew that they were taking their time getting ready and she knew why. They were both hurt and mad. Cole had stopped by to see them almost everyday for the past 4 ½ weeks, since the day he had left. The last day that he had seen them, last Thursday, he said that he would take them to the zoo on Friday, the movies on Saturday, and the carnival on Sunday. But, he never came. That had hurt them. They were mad at him because their daddy left them and they were mad at her because they somehow knew that their mommy hurt their daddy and he left.

"Ashley, Jeffrey, let's go. I have to drop you off at Aunt Piper's," she said. She saw Ashley come down the hallway and stop at the end, near the kitchen door. Ashley just stood there, staring at her mother, her shoes in her hands. Jeffrey was standing behind her, doing the same. Phoebe felt sorry for them, but she knew also that if she didn't get to work and soon, that she was going to lose her job. She sighed before closing her eyes and silently cursing to herself. Once she opened her eyes, she opened the front door, picked up both of them, and put them into the car, before taking off.

It was three hours later. Ashley sat in the living room of her Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo's house, with their daughter, Melinda. She was only a year younger than Ashley and her 5th birthday had just passed. They were closer to each other than anyone else. Jeffrey was upstairs with their Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy's son, AJ. He was named after their Uncle Andy. He was the same age as Jeffrey and they were just as close as Melinda and Ashley were.

"Ashley, are you ok?" Melinda asked. Ashley shook her head.

"No, I miss my daddy," Ashley replied, tears coming to her eyes. "He said that he was going to some see me and Jeffrey and take us places but he didn't. I don't want to go home with my mommy. She is always on the phone with someone and never listens to Jeffrey and me anymore. Only daddy does, but I haven't seen him for a long time. I don't want to go home with mommy. I want to live with daddy," she added. Melinda got up from where she was sitting and walked over to her favorite cousin and hugged her. Piper stood in the doorway and heard everything that had been said. Everything that she heard had gotten her angry and she was going to make sure to have a talk with her little sister later. About 3 more hours passed and finally Phoebe walked into the Manor.

"Hey, anyone home," she called out.

"In here," Piper called back. Phoebe put her keys down and walked into the kitchen, only to see all three of her sisters sitting there.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, about 3 hours ago, I heard Mel and Ashley talking in the living room. Mel asked Ashley if she was alright and Ashley said that she misses Cole and that she doesn't want to go home with you," Piper replied.

"What?" Phoebe asked confused.

"She said that you never listen to her or Jeffrey anymore and you are only on the phone with someone all the time. She said that only Cole listens to them, but they haven't seen him in a while. Phoebe she wants to live with Cole," Piper replied. Phoebe just stared at all three of her sisters, angry. She didn't need this today. She was having a bad day today and her daughter acting like this was not going to make it any better. She looked at them once more, before turning around and walking into the hallway.

"Ashley! Jeffrey! Let's go. We are going home now!" she yelled upstairs. They both came running down.

"Phoebe, please don't go. Don't do anything stupid or anything that you are going to regret," Prue said. Phoebe heard her but just continued to walk out the door with the kids. Paige decided that it was her turn to try and ran after her.

"Phoebe, wait," Paige said. But, she still didn't stop. "PHOEBE!" she yelled as she watched her older sister speed off down the road with her niece and nephew.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Months had passed since that day Piper had confronted her sister. Phoebe had gotten angry at Ashley, but knew that she couldn't punish her daughter for exclaiming how she had felt. Phoebe did everything and anything to keep herself busy so she didn't have to face her sisters. Cole came to see the kids the day that Piper had said something. As he was leaving, he packed the rest of his things and handed her a packet of papers. Before he left, he told her that since the first time he had left, he had been thinking about everything and this was the only thing that he could think of and, even though she had cried her eyes out, she nodded her head and agreed with him. She knew that they were going to get divorced, but she never realized that it would hurt so much. Even though she had denied it, she knew that part of her still loved him so much and wished that everything that had happened never happened. Part of her still loved him so much because they had shared two very special people together. At court for custody, they had received shared custody. Phoebe would have the kids from Saturday to Thursday and then Cole would have them from that Thursday to the next Saturday. It had gone fine with that arrangement for the past 3 months. But, everyone knows when things tend to be going to perfect something always happens. That's exactly what had happened. Phoebe had introduced her new boyfriend and the person she had cheated on Cole with to the kids. They immediately didn't like him, especially Ashley. In her own words, she hated him and didn't trust him. But, Phoebe wouldn't listen. After a couple of months, Jason had moved in with them and that had gotten Ashley to dislike him even more. She had even run away a couple of times but everyone had managed to get her back home. She had just wished that he never came into their lived because then, maybe, everything that would happen would never have happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

It was 4:35 on a Wednesday afternoon. Ashley and Jeffrey were at the Manor with their Aunts, Uncles, and cousins Melinda and AJ. They were both waiting for their mom. Phoebe and Jason had gone out earlier and said that they would be back later on that day. They had been gone for the past 5 hours, when they finally came through the door. Ashley and Melinda looked up and saw them. She saw the big smile on her mother's face and an identical one on Jason's.

"Mommy?" Ashley questioned, confused at what was going on. Phoebe just walked right by.

"Prue! Piper! Paige!" she yelled. They all came running out. Ashley and Melinda followed.

"Phoebe what's going on?" Prue asked. She looked at Jason who nodded his head.

"We're getting married!" Phoebe replied, showing off the ring. They all gasped and hugged her. Congratulations were all said, before Phoebe turned around and saw Ashley standing there. She looked at her mother, before turning around and walking out the door. Phoebe sighed before following. She found her sitting on the steps, her face resting on her hands.

"Ashley can we talk?" Phoebe asked, sitting down.

"I don't care," Ashley replied.

"Ok, listen, I know that you don't like Jason, but I do. I love him and we are going to get married. He is going to be apart of our lives from now on," Phoebe said. She looked at her 6 year old daughter, for some kind, any kind of reaction. But, the one she had gotten was not the one she was looking for. Ashley stood up, and walked down the stairs. She stood in front of her mother and stared at her.

"You don't understand," Ashley started, "you're right. I don't like him. I hate him." Phoebe just stared into her daughter's blue eyes.

"Ash, you don't mean that, do…" Phoebe started, but was cut off.

"Yes, I do. I hate him, I always have and I want to live with my Daddy!" she yelled, before turning around. Her dark brown wavy hair bouncing as she ran.

"ASHLEY!" Phoebe yelled, watching her run. She quickly got up and ran inside.

"Phoebe what happened?" Paige asked.

"Ashley ran away," she replied, as she grabbed her keys and left to find her daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

AN- I am so sorry for taking so long to update on this story, but I have been really busy with school and babysitting. Luckily, I have time now to update and I'm taking advantage of this time. I hope you all still review for all the chapters I will be adding on now.

Ch.7

(Ashley's POV)

"Ok, so I ran away. I know, I know, I was only 6 years old, but, in my opinion, I had a good reason to. I really didn't like Jason. Maybe, just maybe, if my mother had listened to me and believed my instincts then everything that happened wouldn't have happened. Anyway, when I ran away, I knew exactly where to go. I knew that I couldn't go to any of my family's houses, so I went to my friend's house. He only lived 10 minutes from my Aunt Piper's house, so that's where I went. I knew that my mom wouldn't really think about looking there and that's what happened. Three hours after I left, my friend Jack and his mother had brought me home. My mom was just glad that I was home.

Two years passed and the wedding came and went. During the first year, my mother had gotten pregnant. But, after only a month, she lost the baby. That had happened twice that year. Because of that happening, Jason had changed. He started drinking even more and started getting angry with my mom over every little thing. My Aunt Piper had a baby the same year as the wedding. She had a little boy, with blonde wavy hair and blue eyes. His name is Matthew David Wyatt. My Aunt Prue also had a baby just one month after the wedding. She had a little girl with black hair and blue eyes, named Brianna Marie Trudeau. My Aunt Paige had finally settled down with someone. His name is Kyle Brody. They have been going out since before the wedding. Whenever Melinda and I were together talking with my mom, my Aunt Prue and my Aunt Piper, we would always tell them that soon we were going to have another uncle and they would always laugh.

My father had gotten married just months after my mother's wedding. 7 months later, I had a little brother named Jake Bryan Turner. He has my father's blue eyes, just like Jeffrey and I, and my stepmother, Tiffany's, black wavy hair. Ok, so now the year is 2014 and I am 8 years old. This was actually a good year, for one reason and one reason only. Finally, someone would be leaving our family."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

It is 3:15 on a Tuesday afternoon. Ashley, Jeffrey, Jason and a 2 ½ month pregnant Phoebe are walking down the street. The two kids had just gotten out of school and all four were now walking home. This was a normal routine for them. As they neared the house, Phoebe felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She ignored it, even though she had badly winced in pain and felt like doubling over. When they had finally reached the house, the pain had grown much worse. The pain hit so hard that she had to grab onto the fence to steady herself, along with clutching her stomach.

"Phoebe?" Jason asked, worry in his voice. The pain was so bad that she couldn't answer.

"Hospital, now," Phoebe managed to whisper. But, he still heard.

"What's wrong?" he asked, now standing by her side.

"Jason? Please, bring me to the hospital!" she yelled. Jason just stood there, staring at her. She looked up, knowing that she was going to pay for that later. After a moment, he moved over to help her to the car.

"Mom?" Ashley asked, confused. But, Phoebe didn't answer. "Mom, what's going on?" she asked.

"Ashley! Jeffrey! Get into the house now! Call your father!" Jason yelled at them. They just stared at him. He looked back and gave them, mostly Ashley, a nasty look before getting into the car and speeding off. They watched him leave, before Ashley took a deep breath. "Ok, Jeffrey, let's go call Daddy," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

"Where's Mommy? I want Mommy," Jeffrey said.

"It's ok Jeff. We are going to Daddy's house and see Tiffany and Jake," she replied to him.

"No, I want Mommy!" he yelled. But, she ignored him, as she called her father's house and got Tiffany on the phone. She was smiling until she asked for her father, only to hear that he wasn't home. She then explained what had happened and asked if they could come over. Her smile came back with the answer, before she hung up and turned toward her brother. "Jeffrey, we are going to Daddy's house. We have to bring our homework," Ashley said.

Jeffrey looked up and asked, "Is Daddy coming?"

"No, Daddy's at work. But, Tiffany is coming," Ashley replied. He sighed and walked by the front door. 15 minutes later, they heard a car horn outside.

"Ashley," he yelled, as he picked up his backpack. She came over and looked outside, before she too picked up her bag and they both ran to the car.

"Hey you two," Tiffany said, smiling at them.

"Hi Tiffany," they both said. They both got in, Ashley in the front and Jeffrey in back. Ashley sat down, put her seatbelt on, and looked back.

"Hi Jake," she said, smiling at her little brother. Jake looked up and gave her a toothy grin. He then waved his chubby little hand at her, before looking over at Jeffrey and laughing as he tickled him. Tiffany looked back and smiled, before driving away.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

She was rushed into the hospital and immediately brought into a room. An hour later, her older sister, watched as she laid in the hospital, holding her head in her hands, crying. Her older sister watched tears in her own eyes, as her husband got up and simply walked away, shaking his head. Her walked over, pushed the room door open, and walked out of the hospital. She walked in and hugged her crying sister.

Two days later, she was able to go home. Her husband didn't even bother to show up and see her. Her older sister was there the whole time, comforting her the best she could, and brought her home the day she was released. They pulled up to the house and got out of the car. They walked in and she walked into the room to see her children's toys all over the floor. She started to quickly pick everything up.

"Phoebe take it easy, you just got out of the hospital," she said to her sister. But, she didn't listen. "Phoebe," she said, grabbing her arms.

"No, Piper, you don't understand. I have to get this cleaned up before he…" Phoebe stopped. Piper looked at her.

"Before he what?" Piper asked.

"Nothing," Phoebe replied, looking down, as they heard the front door open and slam shut. He staggered in and saw her standing in the living room. He looked at both of them before resting his gaze on her. Phoebe just stared at him, before looking at Piper and saying, "Piper, maybe you should go home. I'll be fine."

"What! No, I'm not leaving you hear. Not with him," Piper replied.

"I'll be fine. I'll call you later," Phoebe said. Piper just looked at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll be waiting around the corner for you. If you aren't out there in exactly 10 minutes, I'm coming back in here and getting you," Piper said. Phoebe nodded her head before Piper turned around and walked out, but not before shooting him a very dirty look. Once Piper walked out the door, he looked at her, and smiled.

"Hi, hunny. How are you feeling? I hope a lot better than in the hospital," he said, as he staggered closer. Once he stood in front of her, he roughly grabbed her arms and pulled her close.

"I asked you a question," he said. She gagged on the alcohol coming from his breath.

"Jason, please, you're drunk again. Don't do this," she pleaded, but that had just managed to get him angry. He slapped her across the face so hard that she fell to the ground.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" he yelled. She just looked up at him from the floor, fearing what was going to come next. He looked down at her, before repeatedly kicking her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. "Its all your fault! Losing those babies was all your fault! You didn't want to have them! You wanted to lose them, I know you did!" he yelled at her. She was lying on the floor, holding her stomach, trying to stop the pain and catch her breath. He walked away for a minute, before walking back over and roughly picking her up. He raised his hand again and slapped her across the face. Phoebe didn't know what came over her, but she quickly pulled her arm away, pushed him away and ran for the door. He quickly got up and stopped her before she could actually make it out. He grabbed her and pulled her back. "You're not going anywhere! You are my wife and you are staying here!" he yelled. She quickly brought her knee up and kneed him in stomach, before punching him a couple times in the face. She then quickly pushed him to the floor, after kneeing him once more, and ran out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

(Ashley's POV)

"So, he beat my mom after she had lost the baby. If you weren't able to tell, he was drunk. That had become a regular thing for him, ever since the first miscarriage. We didn't know this but ever since the first one, he would beat her whenever we weren't home. She told us that the moment we would leave with my father, he would yell at her for something stupid, before hitting and beating her. My aunts brought her to the hospital to make sure she was ok. She had bruises all over her stomach, arms, and her back. A couple of days later, after the last attack, while my mother, brother and I were at my Aunt Piper's house, Jason had shown up and begged my mom to come home. But, she had surprised us all by saying that she couldn't stand it anymore and that it was over. He tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't change her mind. She said that she wanted a divorce and the divorce papers would be on his desk at his job in a few days. She then closed the door in his face. A couple of months later, the divorce was finalized and my mom sold our house. She then bought on closer to my Aunt Piper's house, which also happened to be near my other to aunt's houses too.

The years passed and I am now 15 years old. My family had gotten larger. My Aunt Prue and my Uncle Andy had a baby. Much like her older brother and sister, she had their parent's blue eyes but like her brother, she had her father's brown hair. Her name is Charlotte Rose Trudeau. Two years later, they had their last baby, a little boy named Robbie Daniel Trudeau. Just like his brother, he has brown hair and the famous blue eyes that every single one of them had.

My Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo had three more children. First, there was my cousin Christopher, Chris, Perry Wyatt. He has brown hair and green eyes. He was born 6 years ago. Then, there were the twins, my aunt and uncle's last two children. They both have brown hair and brown eyes, after my Aunt Piper. Their names are Laura Penelope Wyatt and Patricia, Patty, Grace Wyatt. They are both four years old. Finally, my Aunt Paige and her boyfriend had gotten married 6 years ago.

My Aunt Paige and new Uncle Kyle had a baby girl named Stacy Abigail Brody. She has black hair and brown eyes and was born just four years ago. Two years later, she had another little girl named Allison, Ali, Patience Brody. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She is also 5 months pregnant.

Just a year after my mother had divorced Jason, she met someone that she had immediately fallen in love with. His name is Coop Anderson. She told him about her past and they agreed to take things slow, but that didn't really work. Two years later, they had a little girl together, named Melody Taylor Anderson. She was born with brown hair and brown eyes. She is now 5 years old. Two years after that, they had another baby named Rebecca, Becky, Anne Anderson. She too was born with brown hair and brown eyes, and is 3 years old. After her birth though, there were some complications, which resulted in my mother in not being able to have any more children. So, I have 4 siblings, two sisters and two brothers. Anyway, like I had said, I am now 15 years old and a total teen-rebel. I don't listen to my parents or anyone else, and I only do what I want. So, on with the story."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

It was around 12:45 on a Monday afternoon. Ashley was lying on the couch on the Manor, Melinda sitting on the floor in front of her. They were laughing about a joke that Ashley had said. Their mothers and two aunts were sitting in the conservatory of Ashley's Aunt Piper's house, while their fathers and two uncles were outside playing games with the rest of the kids.

"So, Ash, how are you and Shawn doing?" Melinda asked. A smile appeared on her face as she flipped herself onto her stomach, still looking at her younger cousin.

"Oh, we are doing so good. The other day we went out and he was so awesome. He bought me whatever I wanted and he let me chose where we were going to go. After we got back to his house, we went up to his room and started making out, and were about to… you know," Ashley said, and watched as Mel nodded her head, "and his parents and sister walked in. Right before they walked in though, we quickly broke apart and he jumped onto the floor while I sat on his bed." Melinda sat there laughing.

"I can't believe that you two almost got caught doing that," Mel said, still laughing, as Ashley smiled.

"Yeah, just wait until you and Kevin do it and get caught. Then, lets see who has the last laugh," Ashley replied. She looked at her cousin, and watched as she stopped laughing and looked to the ground. Realization came to her very quickly. "Oh, my god! Mel, you did didn't you?" she asked, quickly sitting up. Ashley just looked at her and watched as she took a deep breath, and slowly nodded her head. "Are you serious? When?" she questioned, as she quickly sat down beside her cousin. Mel took another deep breath, before focusing on a string coming off part of the couch.

"Three weeks ago," she replied, playing around with the string. Ashley didn't know what to say.

"Are you talking about the time that you were supposed to be sleeping over your friend's house?" she asked and once again, watched as Mel nodded her head.

"Yeah, he picked me up 5 minutes after my dad dropped me off. His parents and brother weren't home. We went into his room and started making out and one thing lead to another and we ended up doing it right there, on his bed. He asked me if I regretted it afterward and part of me wanted to say yes, but another part of me was really happy and I ended up saying no. He was really happy about that. I mean, I finally found someone who won't take me for granted and actually wants to be with me," Mel explained, as she remembered her last boyfriend. He was a real jerk and only dated Mel because of a bet. She found out and dumped him and then 5 months later, met Kevin at one of the school football games. It was after the game and they had spotted each other from across the football field, where Ashley and her were sitting in the bleachers and he and the other players were celebrating the win of their game. He asked her out two days later.

"Mel, you're only 14 years old. He is three years older than you. I can't believe you did that," Ashley replied to her. Melinda just continued to look down. "Did you at least use protection?" she asked and let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding as she watched her cousin nod her head.

"Yeah, it was real close though," Mel responded.

"Are you going to tell me how it was?" Ashley questioned, a smile playing on her lips. Melinda's head snapped up when she heard this and she too smiled.

"It was great. Except it did hurt at first. It wasn't what I thought it was going to be. I always imagined it differently," Mel said, "Anyway, let's get off that topic. I can't believe you were almost caught, at least Kevin locked his door." She once again started to laugh at her cousin as Ashley smiled.

"Doing what?" someone asked. Ash and Mel looked up to see their mothers and aunts standing there. Ashley stopped smiling and Melinda stopped laughing.

"Nothing," Ashley replied, standing up. She pulled Mel up and pulled her into the kitchen. The four adults followed and watched as the two girls walked out the back door. They stood there and talked for 5 minutes before Mel walked back in, alone. She just said bye to her cousin, after she told her that her parents didn't know what happened with her and Kevin and had Ashley promise not to tell anyone, which she graciously agreed to.

"Melinda, where's Ashley?" Piper asked her daughter. Her three sisters were now sitting in the living room, talking and waiting for her.

"She went out," Mel replied, as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Where'd she go?" Piper asked. Mel just shrugged her shoulders and walked away, even though, she knew exactly where her cousin went and knew exactly who she went to see. Piper watched her walk away and shook her head. She knew that her daughter was lying to her and knew that she was becoming just like Ashley, becoming a rebel. She just wished that it all stopped before it got to far.


	12. Chapter 12

AN- I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in the longest time, but I haven't had the time. I have been so busy with family, school, and many other things going on. Here are chapters though, that I hope will hold you over until I am able to update once again. Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Ch.12

She walked up to the door and knocked. After about a minute, the door opened and he stood there, smiling.

"Hi baby," he said, before pulling her into his arms. They stood there, kissing, before she finally pulled away. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied, before grabbing her hand and pulling her in. When they finally walked down to the basement, where they always hung out, she saw their three best friends.

"Hey, it's about time you showed up," her friend, Jamie, said. She just smiled at her.

"So, what are you all doing?" she asked. The four smiled at each other, before he pulled something out.

"Ash, you have to try this. It's the same thing we always get, but it just has a little kick to it," he said. Ashley just looked at him, before looking down at it.

"I don't know Shawn. I mean, what if my parents find out this time. My parents almost caught me last time," she said, still staring at it, before taking a deep breath. "You know what, screw It." She took it and took a long hit, before passing it to Jamie. Half an hour later, they were all high. Shawn and Ashley were making out on the couch, as were Jamie and her boyfriend, Adam, Ashley and Shawn's other friend on the other couch. Jack, their other friend, was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. A loud sound broke through the silence and Ashley quickly jumped up. She sat up and looked around. "Shit, where's my phone?" she asked. Shawn smiled and handed it to her. She took it and looked at the caller id. "It's Mel," she said, before opening it. "Hello," she said. "Hey, Mel, what's up?" she asked. "Ok, I'll be there soon," she said, before hanging up.

"Let me guess, you have to go," Shawn said.

"Yeah, everyone went out and Mel got stuck with all the kids, so she volunteered me to help her baby-sit," she replied, as she once again stood up. She quickly grabbed Jamie's perfume and sprayed it onto herself, before leaning down and kissing Shawn again. " I love you," she said.

"Love you too," he replied, watching her leave.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13

It was hours later that day. By now, the adults came back and Ashley and Melinda were in Mel's room, talking.

"You're high aren't you?" Mel asked after a moment of silence passed.

Ashley continued to stare at the ceiling as she answered, "yeah I am and it feels great. I never felt this great before. I love it."

"What's it like?" Melinda asked. But, before Ashley could reply, her cell phone rang.

"Hello," she said. Before she knew it, her cousin was up and getting ready to leave.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" she questioned.

"Shawn's in the hospital. Something happened and I have to go. Adam's coming to get me," she quickly answered.

"Wait, what am I supposed to tell your mom later. She thinks that you are staying her," Melinda said.

She stopped for a minute before saying, "I don't know Mel. Tell her something. Cover for me please. I mean, come on, and imagine if it was Kevin in the hospital right now. I would cover for you with no problem." Mel just looked at her, before taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, before she nodded her head. Ashley smiled and hugged her. "Thank you so much," she said, before running out the door. Melinda watched from her window as Ashley ran down the walkway and get into Adam's car, before leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14

They ran into the hospital room, and to the front desk.

"Shawn Burton's room please," Ashley asked.

The receptionist looked up before typing in his name and saying, "Room 521."

"Thank you," Ashley replied, before the three of them took off. They arrived at the room about 2 minutes later, but stopped at the door. She took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. He laid there, a bandage on his forehead. "Shawn?" she asked, as she sat down and grabbed his hand. Adam and Jamie stood at the foot of his bed as Jack sat on the opposite side of Ashley. He was already here and had come in the ambulance with Shawn. "Shawn?" she asked again, rubbing her thumb across his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Ashley?" he asked. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Hi baby," she said. He looked around and saw all his friends.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked.

"Jack called and told us that you were here. What happened?" Adam asked. He just shook his head.

"Nothing, just slipped, fell, and hit my head," Shawn replied. Ashley knew he was lying and Jack just stared at him.

"Are you ok now?" Jamie asked.

He nodded his head at them and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." Jamie and Adam now stood on either side of the bed. Just then, the doctor walked in.

"Wow, you sure have a lot of company," she said. Shawn just smiled. "Ok, well, Shawn, everything looks fine. All the tests came back negative except for one. Is there anyway we can talk in private?" Dr. Brokeman asked.

He took a deep breath before saying, "no, I don't want to talk right now because I know what test came back positive." The doctor reluctantly nodded her head before walking out.

Shawn looked at his friends and said, "Hey guys, you think we can get some time alone?"

"Yeah, no problem" Jamie said, before all three friends walked toward the door.

"Hey man, you get better soon. We don't like visiting you in here," Adam said, smiling before they walked out. Once the door closed, Shawn looked at Ashley.

She looked back at him, stood up and crossed her arms over her chest before saying, "want to tell me the truth now."


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15

He smiled and slowly slid over. He then looked up and patted the bed beside him. Ashley couldn't help but smile and laid down next to him. He put his arm around her and she put her head on his chest as she snuggled closer to him.

"So, again, what happened?" she asked.

He sighed before saying, "about an hour after you left, Adam had to bring Jessie somewhere. So it was just Jack and I. He reminded me of this new stuff that Rick had given me." Rick was a guy that Shawn and Jack met last year. He was a drug dealer. "I tried it and, oh god, it was great. It was like nothing we ever had before. You could never believe how great I felt," he started.

"Really?" she asked, sitting up, smiling, "I'll have to try it sometime."

"NO!" he quickly replied. Her smile left her face. "After 5 minutes, I started getting dizzy and started feeling really stomach sick. I got up off the couch and went to walk into the kitchen to get a drink. But, once I stood up and took two steps, I fell and hit my head on the side of the table. When I woke up, I saw all you guys here," he finished. She laid her head back down.

"I'm just glad that you are ok," she said, putting her arms around him. Once they had gotten comfortable, the room door opened.

"Ashley?" she asked.

"Aunt Paige? What are you doing here?" Ashley asked. Paige just stood there for a second, taking in the scene in front of her. Her 15-year-old niece, lying in a bed with a boy.

"Oh, um, your mother is out here and she wants to see you," Paige said. Ashley groaned, before turning back to Shawn.

"I'll be right back," she said. He nodded his head and kissed her.

"I'll probably be asleep. Hopefully you will get back here before that," he replied.

"I hope that too," she said, kissing him again, a slight smile on her face. He smiled and watched as she got off the bed and pull her Aunt out of the room, before closing the door. When she turned, she came face to face with her mother.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked. Phoebe could hear the anger in her voice, but chose to ignore it.

"I could ask you the same thing," Phoebe said. Then, a realization came over Ashley.

"How did you know I was here?" Ashley asked. Phoebe didn't answer though. Instead, her eyes quickly shifted from behind her daughter and just as quickly came back to Ashley's face. Ashley saw this though, and turned around. When she did, she became angry and walked over. She grabbed her cousin's hand and dragged her into an empty room. Phoebe walked over to her sisters and all four watched as the two talked, well more like Mel listened as Ashley angrily talked to her. "What the hell Mel!" Ashley said. Melinda just looked at her.

"I'm sorry," Melinda said.

"I asked you to cover for me. I didn't ask you to go and tell everyone that I was here," Ashley said.

"I'm sorry," Mel repeated, "my mom came up with your mom and they didn't see you. I tried to cover, but somehow, they knew I was lying. My mom made me tell where you went." Ashley just stood there, staring. She knew that Mel tried everything she could, but right now, she was just not in a good mood.

She took one look at her cousin, before saying, "your lucky I'm not like you and will just blab everything. Your lucky I don't go and tell your parents about you and Kevin considering they don't know he is three years older than you or that you two had sex." She then turned around and walked out of the room. As she walked past her mom and aunts, her mom grabbed her arm.

"Ash, wait. Who is that in there?" Phoebe asked.

"He is none of your business. Why do you care anyway? Why are you acting like you care? When you were with Jason, you didn't care about Jeffrey or me. You spent all your time with him. Now, you are spending all your time with Coop, Melody, Becky, and Jeffrey and completely forgetting about me. I just want to be left alone. I almost lost my boyfriend earlier and now I have to deal with you bothering the hell out of me. Just leave me alone!" Ashley yelled, before pulling her arm away and walking back into Shawn's room.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17

A week passed and Shawn was released from the hospital. Phoebe had taken what Ashley had said to heart and tried her best to spend as much time as possible with her oldest daughter. Ashley knew what she was doing and even though she was a rebel, she still let her mom do things with her. Shawn was released two days later and the day he was, he had spent the whole day with her. It was the best week ever for Ashley.

It was 1:35 on a Tuesday afternoon. Ashley was standing in the living room, waiting for them.

"Hey you two come on. I have to be there soon," she yelled. They both came running down the hallway. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yes," they replied.

"Ok, Mom, Coop, we're leaving," she yelled. They both walked out and smiled at them.

"See you later," Coop said.

"Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy," Melody said, grabbing her sister's hand.

"Bye baby," Phoebe replied, as Coop smiled and waved to his daughter, before the three left.

"Are we going to see Shawn?" Melody asked, as she smiled.

"Yes we are," Ashley replied.

"What about Jamie?" Jeffrey asked. Ashley smiled. She knew that her brother had a crush on her friend.

"I don't know. She might be there," Ashley said. Ten minutes later, they turned onto the street. When they did, they saw red and blue lights filling the street. "Oh god," Ashley said. She let go of her sister's hand and ran down the street, but not before yelling, "Jeffrey, get Melody home now!" he ran to the house and saw Jack sitting on the curb, with a paramedic holding something to his shoulder. She felt as though her heart had stopped with what she had seen next. Shawn was lying on a stretcher, 2 paramedics trying to help him. One was holding something to his chest, while the other was constantly giving him oxygen. The next thing she knew, she was standing in front of Jack, who was now standing up. "Jack, what happened?" she asked.

"We were sitting in the basement when Rick came in. He demanded the rest of his money and he was angry that we had stopped using and getting it from him. Shawn told him to get out, but he just laughed before pulling a gun out. Shawn tried to move back, but he just shot him and then shot me. We both fell to the ground and I acted like I was dead. I watched as he walked away and then I called 911. I was only shot in the shoulder, but I'm not sure about Shawn. I didn't see where he was shot. We're just lucky that Rick didn't do anything else," Jack explained. This caused her to become angry.

"Lucky?" she asked, "You think you two were lucky!" she forced him to look at Shawn who was now being put into the ambulance. "You might have just been shot in the shoulder, but just to let you know, he was shot in the chest. He could die. How lucky do you think he is!" she yelled. Jack just stood there, staring at one of his best friends. He stood there, watching, until he felt someone pull on his other shoulder. He turned around and saw the paramedic standing there. Jack just looked back at Shawn, before following him to the other waiting ambulance. Ashley quickly followed. "Wait, are you going to the same hospital as him?" she asked, pointing to Shawn. The paramedic nodded his head before Ashley asked, "can I please come?"

He just sighed before once again nodding his head and saying, "sure you can." Ashley smiled and looked back to see if her brother and sister were there. Once she saw that they weren't, she got in and they left.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch.18

She ran into the hospital behind him. She ran as far as she could before she stopped and just watched. She knew that he was brought up to surgery immediately and she knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything to help now. She turned around and walked over to Jack. He was lying on one of the beds, with a doctor sitting by his side.

"Hey," she said, walking to his side.

"Hey, where's shawn?" he asked.

"He was brought up to surgery. I really don't know how he's doing, but I hope he's ok," she said, before looking over at what the doctor was doing. "Are you ok? It seems like that hurts."

"Actually, I can't feel anything. They numbed my whole shoulder. There taking the bullet out and then they're going to stitch me up. After that, I'll be fine," Jack replied. For 2 hours now, Jack had been sitting with his friends in the waiting room, his arm in a sling. They were just sitting there, talking, when Phoebe came running in.

"Ashley?" she asked. Ashley looked up shocked.

"Mom?" she asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Jeffrey came home with Melody and told me that Shawn and Jack were hurt and brought here. So I came to make sure that they were ok," Phoebe explained. Before Ashley could say anything, though, the doctor walked in.

"Shawn Burton's family?" he asked. Shawn's parents, Ashley, and the three friends immediately ran over.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch.19

The doctor took a deep breath and looked at all 6 of them.

"Ok, well, when Shawn came in, he already lost a lot of blood and his vitals weren't that good. He was immediately brought up to surgery where we found that he was shot twice in his chest. Both bullets hit his lung. We removed the bullet, but his lung had collapsed. We had to put in a chest tube, and put a tube down his throat to help him breath. He is in recovery. For now, I would say that only two people go in," the doctor said.

Ashley looked at his parents and said, "tell him I will see him later." They both nodded their heads, before following the doctor. Ashley watched them go, before turning to her three friends. They all had the same look on their faces that she had on hers.

After quickly saying something to her, she looked at her mother and said, "I have to get out of here. We'll be back."

"Ash, wait," Phoebe started, but Ashley just walked out, her friends following. They arrived at "their spot" at the school, under the football bleachers. They each sat in their cinderblocks and looked at each other, before looking down at the empty block. It was Shawn's and it was right next to Ashley.

"Don't worry Ash. In about a week, he will be sitting there, next to you, most-likely with his arm around your waist," Jamie said.

Ashley gave her a little smile, before saying, "I need something to calm me down. Anyone have any ideas?" she looked at her friends and watched as Jamie and Adam smiled at one another.

"Is all this good?" Adam asked, as he and Jamie pulled cigarettes, beer, and some pot out of her bag. Ashley once again smiled at her friends.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch.20

They sat there, having a great time. About 5 minutes earlier, they had finished off the little pot they had left. Now, they sat there, each holding a beer bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"So, Jamie, Adam. Where did you two get all this?" Jack asked.

"My brother bought a lot of beer and cigarettes, so I took some. He won't even notice it's gone," Adam said.

"And I found the pot in my bag the other day. It was some of the leftovers that we had from the last time we had gotten it," Jamie replied, as she watched Ashley take a swig from her beer and a drag from her cigarette.

"ASHLEY ELIZABETH TURNER!" they heard someone yell. Ashley froze where she was. The beer and cigarette slowly slipped from her hands to the ground, before she turned around. She looked wide-eyed at the person behind her. "What do you think you are doing?!" she yelled. Ashley just sat there, not knowing what to say. They all watched as she came walking up and stood in front of them all. "I asked you a question," she said, anger still evident in her voice.

"Aunt…aunt…Aunt Prue," Ashley said.

"Yes, now that you have my name right, how about telling me what the hell you think you are doing," Prue said. Ashley just looked back at her friends before looking up at her aunt again.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

"Shawn is awake and is asking for you," Prue replied.

"He is?" Ashley asked, smiling.

"Yes, he is. But, you're not going anywhere. What the hell is wrong with you four? Do you have any idea how dangerous all this is?" Prue asked. They could still hear anger in her voice. When no one answered, Prue looked down at Ashley and said, "Come on Ashley. We are leaving now and you three need to go home." This angered Ashley though.

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed, "I don't even listen to my own parents, what makes you think I'm going to listen to you. And you don't have any right to tell them what to do. You have your own kids to boss around, so stop doing it to me!" Prue just stood there, shocked. "Come on guys, Shawn is waiting for us," Ashley added, calmly, before all four walked away. The whole walk to the hospital, they were smoking and drinking. About half an hour later, all four walked in. As soon as they did, Phoebe walked up to them.

"Ashley where have you been?" she asked.

"Hello Mother," Ashley said, causing Phoebe to get a good smell of her breath.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked, angrily. Ashley stood there, a smile on her face.

"Yes I have, but I swear I'm not drunk. I only had one and a half beers," she replied, causing Phoebe to smell something else.

"Have you been smoking too?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, but remember, I know about your past before you met Dad. I know about the smoking, drinking, stealing, and not listening to anyone. I'm just the daughter following in the mother's footsteps. Who knows, I might just end up pregnant at 16, married at 18, and divorced at 22, just like you," Ashley said. You could hear the anger in her voice.

"Great, now what's your problem with me?" Phoebe asked. But, before Ashley could answer, shots rang out. Everyone screamed and ducked to the ground. Phoebe looked up just in time to see Jack fall to the ground, bleeding badly. She then looked at Ashley, who had a weird look on her face. She looked down and saw her shirt and hands covered in blood.

"Mom," Ashley said, pain in her voice, before collapsing in Phoebe's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

AN-I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. But, many things have been going on over the past month and I was very busy. I just got done with mid-terms and before that I had to study for 6 of them, plus on top of that my family and I had to welcome the newest addition to my family, my niece who was born just two days after my latest update. To elisaday16, Phoebe and Cole won't really be together once again in the story, but that doesn't mean that they won't be seeing eachother again (hint hint). Hope you aren't to disappointed and hope you keep reading and reviewing. So, I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year, and here are more updates to the story. Enjoy!

Ch.21

They were all in the waiting room, waiting for some kind, any kind of news on the two people in surgery. She paced to room, switching between her arms crossed over her chest and her head in her hands. For hours, they were there, thoughts running through their minds, until finally he came out. She saw him and ran up, the others following.

"Ashley Turner's family?" he asked. Both eagerly nodded their heads, wanting to know about their daughter. "Well, we removed 2 bullets from her, one from her kidney and one from her liver. We were able to repair the damage, but we had to remove her spleen. The bullets had hit her spleen before her kidney and liver," he explained.

"Is she ok?" Cole asked, scared for his only daughter.

"Yes, she is in recovery now," he answered. They both breathed sighs of relief, before tears came to their eyes. "Now, is Jack Phillip's family here?" the doctor asked. His parents and four siblings came running up, a brother and three sisters.

"Is Jack ok?" his mother asked. The doctor just sighed.

"I'm very sorry to tell you this, but he died on the operating table," he said. That's when everything seemed to move in slow motion. Jessie fell into Adam's arms, crying. Sarah, Jack's mother, fell to the ground, crying her heart out, as Frank, Jack's father, stood there. Tears slowly fell down his face, but he couldn't move. Jack's siblings were crying just as bad as their mother. His brother slid down the wall, crying, his head in his hands. His three sisters all trying to comfort each other, but failing. Phoebe and Cole even had tears in their eyes. They had known him almost his whole life. Ashley and Jack had been friends since they were three years old. They were like one big family.

"Mr. Turner, would you like to see your daughter now?" the doctor asked. Cole nodded his head. He quickly wiped away his tears, before grabbing Phoebe's hand and pulling her toward Ashley's room, that she just happened to share with Shawn.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch.22

They walked in and both felt their hearts stop. Their daughter was lying in the bed, all different machines hooked up to her, and pale as ever. They sat on either side of the beds, as they each grabbed a hand. Cole looked at his baby girl and a tear fell down his face. He didn't even bother to wipe it away as he kissed her hand. Phoebe sat on her left, her daughter's hand in hers, tears falling down her own cheeks. They sat like this for 10 minutes, before the doctor came in. It wasn't to see how she was doing though. Her heart had stopped and her doctor and nurses came running in. After another 10 minutes, he walked back out and over to the waiting, terrified parents.

"We were able to stabilize her," he said.

"But?" Phoebe asked.

He once again just sighed before saying, "But I'm afraid she has slipped into a coma." They just stood there, not wanting to believe what was being said.

"No," Phoebe started, "you're lying. She can't be in a coma. She is only 15 years old!" The doctor just stood there, listening, not knowing what else to say or do. Cole, tears falling, did the only thing he could think of and pulled her into his arms. She held onto him and buried her face into his chest as she cried. If anyone saw them, they would have thought that they were just a married couple comforting each other.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said, before walking away.

Cole let go of Phoebe and looked at her, saying, "Ok, let's go tell everyone and then we are going to see our daughter. Ok?" She nodded her head and they walked off.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch.23

It had been two weeks and Ashley was still in a coma. Now, by her side sat Shawn. Shawn sat in the chair, holding her hand and staring at her. The constant beeping was the only thing comforting him. He sat here, never breaking the stare, as he remembered the day he found her like this.

(2 weeks earlier)

He was lying in bed, resting, when he heard soft sobs coming from the other side of the curtain. Not even a minute later, he heard a long continuous sound, before watching doctors and nurses come running in. He listened for 10 minutes as they tried to save the person's life. Even though he didn't know who the person was, he was glad as soon as he heard the constant beeping once more. He had a feeling to see who was on the other side and his opportunity came once he saw everyone walk out. He slowly reached over, grabbed the curtain, and moved it. He wished he hadn't though, once he saw her lying there. He couldn't breath and he felt his own heart stop. He sat in his own bed, staring, not knowing what to do. He didn't know how long he just sat there, but the next thing he knew, her parents came walking in. They both stopped where they were when they saw him.

"What happened?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of her. Cole didn't answer; instead, he sat back down next to his daughter.

"She was shot, Shawn," Phoebe said.

"By who?" he asked.

"I don't know, some guy," she replied. He just sat there, knowing exactly who "some guy" was. Anger slowly made its was through him. He looked up at Phoebe and knew there was more. "She slipped into a coma," she said, tears falling faster. At that, he felt like his whole world fell apart.

* * *

Two weeks, that's how long he was by her side. Her family visited everyday. They had talked and begged for her to wake up. Their friends stopped by and told her what happened to Jack and Shawn sat there, telling her how much he loved her and kept telling her that she needed to wake up. 

"Ashley, baby, I know you can hear me. I need you to wake up. We all do. It's not the same without you. We need you, I need you," he said. "I love you," he added, before kissing her hand and closing his eyes. Right after he had said that, he felt something. He quickly opened his eyes and looked at her, in the eyes. She stared at him, a smile on her face. "Ashley?" he asked. She just continued to stare. "Your awake," he said, before jumping up. He quickly kissed her before running out of the room. Not even a minute later, Phoebe, Cole, Shawn, and the doctor came running back in.

"Ashley?" Phoebe asked, tears of joys in her eyes, similar to the ones in Cole and Shawn's eyes. The doctor then proceeded to ask her questions of what happened and had Cole and Phoebe ask her questions to see if she had any memory loss. After they were done, Ashley just laid there, not knowing what to say. Except one thing came to her mind.

After the doctor walked out of the room, she looked at Shawn and asked, "What happened to Jack?"


	24. Chapter 24

Ch.24

(Ashley's POV)

"Now, I know that this is going to sound weird, but while I was in that coma, I couldn't be happier. I was at peace. I didn't have to worry about my family or anyone. Time passed quicker than I thought it did and when I finally woke up, I was told that I was in a coma for two weeks. During those two weeks, Jack's parents tried their hardest to stall the funeral, but they weren't able too, and Jack was buried just one week before I woke up. No one knew when I would wake up, so they just gone right away. I understood though. I would have done the same thing. Anyway, here is what happened when I was in the coma.

She was sitting on the beach, her knees pulled up to her chest. The gentle breeze softly blowing her hair off to the side. A smile rested in her face, as her blue eyes watched to crystal clear waves gently hit the shore.

"Ashley?" he asked. She heard this and turned her head. She stood up, her light blue skirt flowing in the wind as she made her way over.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied, his brown eyes looking into her blue.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. He just sighed, before running his hand through his light brown hair.

"Listen, I'm…I'm dead," he said. She just looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I died, ok. I'm not going to be there when you wake up. If you wake up that is," he responded. She just stood there, staring at him.

"But, you can't. I can't lose my best friend," she finally said.

"I know, I don't want to go either, but it's my time. It was my destiny to leave. Just like it is your destiny to wake up and be with your family," he said. She just looked down. "To be with Shawn," he added, lifting her head. She looked back at him. "Don't worry I'll always be around. But, the only way I can do that is if you wake up. Everyone is waiting for you," he said to her. He took his thumb and wiped away the falling tears. "Don't cry," he said, "you need to make your choice though. If you want to wake up, just think about everyone. Think about how much you love them, how much you love Shawn. Will yourself to wake up. But, if you want to leave them all, walk that way." She followed his gaze to the water.

"What is this place?" she asked, before hearing him sigh once again.

"This is your limbo," he replied, "it's beautiful here." He then looked back at her.

"I want you to think about this. Are you willing to leave everyone that you love and that loves you just to be with me, just to be with you best friend?" he asked. She just once again just stared at him. "I don't want you come with me. I want you to live," he said. More tears fell from her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. They stood like this for about a minute, before she pulled away and looked up.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, and watched as he nodded his head. She heard it again and looked up. "Mom?" she asked.

"Ashley, please. Wake up honey," she heard. She then looked back at him, before looking at the water.

"I can't deal with everything that has been going on with my family," she said.

"Ashley you have to make your choice now," he said. She sighed, before turning around and walking away from him. She walked in, feeling the warmth of the water slowly rising up until it reached the bottom of her off-white tank top. At that point, she stopped and looked back at him. He just stood there, staring. As she stood there, she felt something pulling her. It felt as if she was being lifted up, as if she was being forced back. She looked between him and the rest of the water, until, finally turning around and walking back. "You made the right choice," he said. She just nodded. "Ash, listen to me. Anytime you need to talk just, I'll be there and I'll answer in my own way. Trust me, you will know when I answer," he added. More tears fell, before they hugged once again. Once they pulled away, they heard another voice. They both immediately knew who it was. "Go," Jack said, "go to him. Be with him." He backed away.

"Goodbye Jack," she said.

"Hey, what have I always told you? It's never goodbye, it only see you later," he replied. Her smile came back at that point and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw a bright white light and heard a constant beeping. She felt something against her hand and looked down. A smile came across her face when she did. She lifted her hand and slowly touched his. He quickly looked up into her eyes. She saw the happiness come across his face and the tears glistening in his green eyes.

"Ashley?" he asked. "You're up," he said, after kissing her. After the doctor came in, he asked her questions, told her what happened, and checked her vitals, before walking backing out and leaving the four of them alone. Then came the question she had to ask, even though she already knew the answer.

"What happened to Jack?" she asked Shawn.


	25. Chapter 25

AN-so sorry I haven't updated quicker. well, here's another chapter, with many more after this. I'm going to be putting a lot of chapters up now because I have to write more to this story and plus I might now be able to have the time to update sooner, so I hope that these chapters hold everyone off until then. Thanx and enjoy.

Ch.25

The months passed and it was now her birthday. Her sweet 16 to be exact and she couldn't be happier. Even though she still had a hard time after she had woken up, she managed to get through Jack's death, because she knew that she had gotten to say goodbye like no one else. She had gotten to see him one last time, to talk to him one last time. During those months though, the worst thing happened. Shawn had announced that that he was moving. This broke Ashley's heart. He left just two weeks after she was released from the hospital. He made it the best though, as he spent every minute with her. The day he had to leave, she cried her heart out. He promised her that he would be back soon, and had intended to keep that promise.

It was the day she had been waiting for, for the longest time. She woke up at 9:15 to see her mom, dad, Coop, Tiffany, her two brothers and two sisters standing at the foot of her bed. She opened her eyes and adjusted them to the light before a smile appeared on her face. Her three youngest siblings jumped onto her bed and up to her, all smiling.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone yelled. She sat up, her smile growing.

"Thank you," she replied, before her siblings jumped on her. Her laughter rang out throughout the room, when Jeffrey decided to join in. He jumped onto the bed and joined his other siblings in tickling their older sister. Phoebe knew what to do and quickly took out her camera, snapping pictures of them. In each one, she managed to get each kids face at least once. She had taken at least a dozen pictures. After a couple of minutes, they all stopped and now laid on the bed, trying to catch their breath. "Ok," Ashley started, "everyone out. I have things to do." They all walked out of the room after each one gave her a hug and kiss and wished her a happy sweet 16. Once they were all out, she sighed, got out of bed, and had gotten changed. As she was putting her brush back, she felt her hand rub against something. She took it out and looked at it, but once she did, tears rushed to her eyes. It was a picture of Shawn and her, taken just two days before he left. He was sitting on top of a picnic table, her sitting in front of him, on the bench. She was leaning into him, as he had his arms wrapped around her, his head resting on her shoulder. She quickly wiped the tears away, put the picture back, and walked out of her room.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch.26

Her father, step-mom, and brother spent two hours at the house before they left. "I'll see you later at your party," Cole said.

"Ok, bye Dad," Ashley replied, hugging him.

"Bye baby," he said, kissing her head. She walked them to the door and watched them leave before heading back into the kitchen.

"Ok, what's going on?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Coop asked.

"I know that you all are hiding something from me. I'm not stupid," she said.

"We have no idea what you are talking about," Phoebe replied, before all five walked out of the kitchen. Ashley just stood there, trying to figure it out.

The next couple of hours were spent with getting hugged, kissed, and wished happy birthday by her whole family. It was finally 5:30 and time for her party. The party was being held at her Aunt Piper's club, P3. It was named after her three sisters Prue, Phoebe, and Paige. It was packed with Ashley's friends, Aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins, brothers, sisters, parents, and stepparents. Everyone was laughing, dancing, and having a great time. At around 7:45, Cole walked up to the stage.

"Ok, can I please have everyone's attention," he said. When everyone quieted down, he continued. "Thank you," he started, "well, I can't believe that my daughter is the big 16 today. Ashley, I didn't get you a card, or anything that is wrapped on that back table right now. I got you something that you can really use, now that you passed for your license. Outside right now is parked your very own, brand new blue Infiniti M35X!" Everyone gasped as well as Ashley. That was the car that she had wanted for so long now that she couldn't believe it. She ran up to Cole and straight into his arms.

"Thank you so much Daddy!" she cried.

"Your welcome baby," he replied, hugging her. When they broke the hug, he smiled at her as he wiped away the falling tears.

"Can I go see it?" she asked.

"Of course, it is yours you know," he said. Her smile grew before she quickly hugged him again and her and her friends and some of her family ran outside to see her car. After about 20 minutes, they came back inside and got back to the party. Ashley couldn't stop smiling. Everyone had gone back to dancing when a new song came on. She new that song well and watched as everyone started dancing with either their husbands, wives, boyfriends, or girlfriends. She stood there, feeling left out, when she heard someone singing. She knew that voice, she knew that singing too well. She stopped where she was and looked at her mother. Phoebe was staring at her, a wide smile on her face. She nodded her head and answered Ashley's silent question. Everyone around her stopped dancing and watched as she slowly turned around, tears fallings once more. There he stood, only about 5 feet away, a smile on his face, staring at her. He held a microphone in one hand and she watched as he brought it up and started singing once more. Everyone stood right where they were, watching and listening, as he sang the birthday song to her. When he finished, he handed the mic to Piper, before making his way over to her. He stopped in front of her and she threw herself into his arms. They stood there, hugging, and her crying.

"I promised you I would be back, didn't I?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"I didn't think you were going to be back in time though," she replied.

"I would never miss your birthday, not for anything. I promised you I was coming back to you and you know that I keep my promises, especially to you," he added.

"I love you," she said. "I love you too. Always and forever," he said. She smiled at him, before leaning in, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. When they finally broke the kiss, they hugged again. Ashley took this opportunity to look at her mother and mouth, "thank you." Phoebe's smile grew and she simply nodded her head once again. As for gifts, Ashley received the car from her dad and Tiffany, Shawn from her mother and Coop, a necklace that was pure gold and said sweet 16 on it from her mother, cd's from some of her cousins, cards from everyone, clothes from her grandparents, and finally a scrapbook from her friends and Shawn. It included pictures of her, Shawn, Jessie, Adam, and Jack. It started from when Ashley and Jack met at 3 years old, all the way until a day before he was killed. From Shawn, she had gotten a card with something he wrote in it, a ring, necklace, and bracelet that all went together, and a ticket.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"This is a plane ticket for you," he replied. She just looked confused at him.

"Look at the date," Shawn said.

"August 1," she said, reading the ticket.

"that's right. I was able to get a ticket for you from my uncle for two months from now. It was part of the surprise that everyone knew about. I was the other part, along with the car. I want you to come to New York for a couple of weeks after school ends," he answered. She looked at him, shocked, before once again throwing her arms around him. After the party, Ashley and Shawn were putting everything into her car. Once they finished and had noticed that basically everyone had left, Ashley grabbed Shawn's hand and brought him close.

"Get into the car. I know exactly how to repay you for everything," she said. He just looked at her and smiled, before they both got in and she drove to the nearest motel.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch.27

It was early the next morning. The sunlight shining through the window landed on two people. Her head rested on his tanned bare chest, hand resting on his stomach. His arms wrapped around her waist. A smile rested on both their sleeping faces. Everything seemed so peaceful and perfect, until…

A loud ringing broke through the silence, jolting them both of them awake. She quickly sat up, the blanket slipping down as she looked around. "Where is it?" she asked, her eyes still adjusting to the light. He smiled before passing her the phone right beside him.

"Hello?" she asked, after opening it. "Yeah, what's going on?" she questioned, trying to wake up. He looked at where she was lying, smiling at the view in front of him. She looked up and saw the smile on his face. Smiling back, she didn't realize what he was smiling at, until looking down. Her smile growing, she playfully smacked him and pulled the blanket back up. Her smile faded and was soon replaced by anger before she yelled, "what!" she quickly sat up and smacked her head against his as he quickly looked over at her. As they sat there, holding their foreheads, she silently apologized to him and he smiled. "Ok, I'm on my way," she said, throwing the blanket off and standing up. She quickly closed the phone and started to get dressed.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked, worried.

Ashley stopped, only wearing her pants and a bra, before replying, "Jason found my mom last night and now she's in the hospital."


	28. Chapter 28

Ch.28

They rushed into the hospital, hand in hand. Before they could get to the front desk, she spotted Coop. Pointing him out to Shawn; they made their way over.

"Coop!" she said. He turned around and saw them.

"Ashley," he replied, before really looking at them and noticing they were wearing the same clothes as last night. "Oh, god. Don't let your parents know," he said, putting two and two together. She just ignored that comment though.

"What happened?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know. I brought the girls out to get something to eat and when we came back, she was lying on the floor, not moving. God, there was so much blood," he replied, tears rushing back to his eyes.

"Can I see her?" she asked, not knowing the doctor was behind her.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Ashley and Shawn quickly turned around.

"How is my mother?" she asked.

"Um, well, she has stitches in her forehead above her right eye. Her arm is broken and she has two broken ribs and her left leg is fractured. She has a black eye and her bottom left was torn open. We're not sure what type of weapon caused these injuries. It could have been anything. She is resting right now, but you can see her. She is in some pain, so I suggest only staying for a few minutes," he explained. They all nodded their heads. When Ashley turned around, she was shocked to see her aunts, uncles, father, brother and once of her cousins standing there.

"Ashley, go see how she is. We'll see her later," Coop said.

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked. Coop nodded his head. She sighed before turning to Shawn. "I'll be right back," she said, before giving him a quick kiss. He watched her go before turning back to her family. He saw Coop staring at him.

"We need to have a little talk," Coop said, before leading Shawn away from everyone else.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch.29

She slowly walked up to the door and stopped, deciding whether or not she wanted to go in. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked in. She quickly stopped where she was when she saw her mother lying there. Taking in her appearance, her anger rose once again. She walked over and sat next to the bed.

"Mom?" she asked. Now, she knew exactly how her mother must have felt when it was herself lying in the hospital bed, afraid she wasn't going to make it. "Mom?" Ashley asked again, holding her mother's hand. Phoebe slowly opened her eyes and looked at her. A small smile came across her bruised face.

"Hey, Ash. What are you doing here? You should be out driving your new car around with your friends. Not here, being stuck seeing me like this," Phoebe said.

"Mom, don't say that. There's no where else I'd rather be right now," Ashley replied.

"What happened to the teen rebel who wouldn't listen to anyone and do what she wants?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, well, she's still here. But, right now, she's taking a little break," Ashley said, which caused a laugh from both of them. Phoebe started coughing though, which caused both of them to remember where they were. An immense sense of anger once again over came Ashley when he mother said the next statement.

"Ashley," Phoebe started, "go, and get out of here. I need to rest and I don't want you to see me like this." She sighed, before standing up.

"You know, you wouldn't have to worry about me or anyone else seeing you like this if it wasn't for Jason. Trust me, he is going to get what he deserves," Ashley replied.

"Ashley, wait," Phoebe started, knowing exactly what her daughter meant.

"No, Mom, just go to sleep. You need rest, you said so yourself. I'm going to stay here until you fall asleep," Ashley said, cutting her off.

"Please, just promise me that you won't do anything stupid," Phoebe said to her.

"I'm not going to promise you anything," Ashley said. Phoebe just looked at her, knowing that that was the best response she was going to get. Before anything else could be said, the medication took effect and she fell asleep. When Ashley made sure that she was fully asleep, she stood up and kissed her mom on the head, before making her way over to the door. She looked at her mom once more before sighing and walking out the door. Her anger took control once more while she was walking to the front doors of the hospital. Everyone saw her and saw the look on her face.

"Uh oh," Shawn said. As soon as he was about to go after her, he saw Melinda run after her. Even though the last time they were here, and Ashley had yelled at her, they had made up and were as close as they use to be.

"Ashley!" Melinda yelled, running after her cousin. The only way to stop Ashley was to grab her arm and force her to turn around. "Ashley, where are you going?" Mel asked, out of breath.

"Where do you think!" Ashley said, angrily.

"Ash, come on. You really think that you are going to get away with what you want to do. You know as well as I do that if you go and do this then your going to get into a lot of trouble. Come on. Sit down with us and talk. I know your anger and I know how you can get when your angry," Mel tried to reason with her.

"You know what Mel. Put yourself in my shoes. If that was your mother in there and someone did that to her, don't tell me that you wouldn't do the same thing that I'm going to do," Ashley replied. Her cousin just stood there, not knowing what to say. "That's what I thought," she added, before pulling her arm away and walking back outside to her car. Mel just stood there and watched as she sped away from the hospital.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch.30

She pulled up in front of the house. The anger flowing through her made her realize that maybe it wasn't such a good idea for her to be here right now. But, then her mother quickly came to her mind and made her think otherwise. She knew that her family was trying to follow her and it took about 10 minutes just to lose them. She got out of her car and looked up at the small house in front of her. She knew that he was here. She had done some research and found his house, after he tried to rob her mother. She knew that he was home almost 24/7 since her had lost his job. He used to be her mother's boss. But, after the beatings and grueling divorce, she had refused to work for him anymore. So, he was fired. Her other bosses said that they would rather lose him, then one of the best employees they ever had. She slammed her car door closed, before walking up to the front door. She made sure that no one saw her, before walking right in. the house wanted to make her throw up right on the spot. The stench alone was enough to make anyone sick, let alone the trash everywhere. She could easily tell that he never cleaned. As she looked around, she saw something next to the closet door that had something red all over it. She immediately knew what it was. She picked it u and her anger came much worse as she examined it.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!" he yelled. She slowly turned around, her grip tightening on the weapon. Once he saw her face and the bat in her hands, he knew that he was in trouble.

"Getting revenge for my mother," Ashley replied, looking Jason straight in the eyes.

The days quickly passed. Phoebe was released and now at home with Coop. He had moved in just a year after Melody was born. Melody and Becky were at their Aunt Prue's house. They were staying there until Phoebe had gotten a little better and healed more. They didn't really understand what was going on, but they did love playing and being with their four cousins, AJ, Brianna, Charlotte, and Robbie. Ashley was now sitting at her father's house with Cole, tiffany, Jake, Jeffrey, and Shawn. They were all sitting down, watching TV and talking. All of a sudden, a special news report came on. They all immediately stopped talking and watched the TV. It was about a guy's friend finding him beaten in his own house by a bat that was left next to him. But, the prints were wiped clean off of it. It turned out that the person was Jason and he had the same injuries as Phoebe, if not worse. Right after it had ended, everyone looked at Ashley, who had a smug look on her face.

"Ashley, what did you do?" Cole asked.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch.31

She looked up at her family, the smug look still on her face.

"Ashley?" Cole asked again.

"What? It's not like they are going to find anything to link it back to me and I know for sure Jason won't tell, not if he wants another little visit from me that is," she replied.

"Oh, god. That doesn't matter. You had no right to go over there and do that," Cole said. This made her angry.

"I had every right after what he did to my mother. He could have killed her and you're only worried about him. Why? I mean, isn't he the reason that you and mom divorced in the first place anyway? What are you so damn worried about him!" she yelled. Cole just stood there, not knowing what to say. She had never talked to him like that before. She turned around and walked out, Shawn following. She had gone to her mother's house and had gotten the same reaction from Phoebe. All of that made Ashley even angrier. But, she knew that she had to calm down. She knew what she was like whenever she was angry. So, instead of letting all that anger out on her family, she spent the next couple of days with Shawn letting the anger out the only way she could, along with saying her goodbye to him, seeing as he was going to be going back home soon.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch.32

"Ok, so I beat Jason just as bad as he beat my mom. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't have done anything after what he did to my mom. After Shawn had left and gone back to New York, I had gotten into trouble because of what I did. My parents basically waited until he left before they decided to do anything. I was pretty much grounded. My dad took my car and both my mom and dad took my computer, phone and TV. I asked my mom what I was supposed to do for a month and she just shrugged her shoulders saying that if I didn't do what I did, then I would actually have something to do for that month. So, instead of doing nothing, I caught up on my reading and study and took an actual interest in school, which helped raise my grades.

Anyway, just a couple of days after everything happened, two cops showed up at my mom's house. They were obviously looking for me. I was arrested 5 minutes later for assault with a deadly weapon. Oh, and let me tell you, it was just so much fun for all the neighbors to see me being walked out and put into the back of a police car, especially since everyone loved my family. After that, the neighbors seemed to back away from my family, but still talked with us, just not as much as they used too. Anyway, a couple of days later, the charges were dropped when Jason had a sudden "change of mind." I later found out that someone in my family had hired some guy to threaten him until he called and dropped the charges. The cops were shocked and confused at first, but they knew that they couldn't do anything with him dropping them. I don't know who hired the guy, but I was just glad to be out of jail and back home. So, that was how I spent my month of being grounded.

Three weeks after I had been released from jail, it was Coop and my mom's three years anniversary. For that, Coop had taken my mom on a cruise that brought them to Mexico, Hawaii, and the Bahamas. They were gone for three weeks, but had the time of their lives. My mom was pretty much ok by now. The stitches in her forehead were out and there was barely a scar. The black eye, her bottom lip, and ribs healed perfectly. Her leg and arm healed quicker than the doctors thought it would. When they had gotten back from the cruise, she had happier than we had ever seen her before. Anyway, this is now three months past my mom and step-father coming back and we are all about to be hit with some very big and unexpected news."


	33. Chapter 33

Ch.33

It was 3:35 in the afternoon. She stood in the doorway, a smile on her face, as she watched her daughter rush from her dresser to her bed, which held her suitcase. In just two weeks, she would be back here doing this all over again, but this time unpacking instead. Ashley was going on a trip, more like she was going to New York to be with Shawn. She still had four weeks until school started back up, so this was perfect time to go. She was off of being grounded from her mom. Her dad, on the other hand, still wouldn't give her car keys back, not after he found out about her smoking and drinking. Ashley never found out how he found out about that, but because of him finding out. She was grounded at his house for another month. Even though he didn't approve of it, Phoebe managed to talk him into letting Ashley go. So, now, here she was packing her last suitcase. She already had two fully packed and sitting on the floor in front of her bed.

"So, are you all ready?" Phoebe asked, scaring her and making her jump. "Sorry," she added, laughing a little.

"It's ok Mom, and I'm almost ready," Ashley replied.

"Ash, do you really need all this. I mean you're only going for two weeks," Phoebe said.

"I know, but remember I'm just like you when it comes to packing, so you tell me," Ashley replied, as she finished packing. She just zippered up her suitcase and turned around to make sure she didn't forget anything when she felt it. She felt like her head was spinning and she quickly grabbed onto her nightstand to support herself. This didn't go unnoticed by Phoebe. Concern quickly came across her face.

"Ashley, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy spell," she replied. But, as soon as she let go of the nightstand and tried walking like nothing had happened, she fainted right to the floor.

"Oh my god! COOP!" Phoebe yelled, lifting her daughter's head to her lap. He came running in.

"What happened?" he asked, seeing his stepdaughter.

"I don't know. She just fainted," Phoebe replied. Coop quickly ran over, picked her up, and ran out to the car, Phoebe, Melody, and Becky following, before speeding off to the hospital.

* * *

**Now what's wrong with Ashley? Review and tell me what you think it is.**


End file.
